


green eyes, leaning in on me (green eyes, am i what you wanna see)

by Anonymous



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Autistic Heather McNamara, Bisexual Veronica Sawyer, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Heather Chandler, Lesbian Heather Duke, Lesbian Heather McNamara, Multi, Pining, Sad, Sad Ending, Sexual Humor, Trans Female Character, Trans Heather McNamara, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:49:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21826225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Heather Duke's green eyes became red as she turned herself into a demon.
Relationships: Heather Chandler/Heather Duke, Heather Duke/Heather McNamara, Heather Duke/Veronica Sawyer, Jason "J. D." Dean/Veronica Sawyer
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Fuck Me Gently With a Chainsaw

"Shut up, Heather!" this was the tenth time that day that Heather Duke had heard that. She looked over at Heather McNamara and Veronica, who both shrugged at her. Duke hadn't even said anything, but the queen bee still yelled at her like she always did.

"Sorry, Heather..." Duke trailed off, looking down. 

"Such a pillowcase... I swear, you've got a lot wrong with you. First of all—!" 

"She didn't do anything today, Heather," McNamara stated. Chandler blinked. McNamara was right, but Chandler didn't want her to be.

"She will do something, though. I can sense it."

"What, you have spidey senses for when Heather does something wrong?" Veronica wasn't even attempting to be funny (surprisingly), but Duke laughed. She laughed so loudly, people stared. People were staring, with rude looks, at the fucking Heathers. The Heathers of all people were being stared at. Heather Duke needed to be—

"Vibe check!" Veronica yelled as Chandler's hand came into contact with Duke's face, slapping her. The slap was so hard, Duke fell to the ground. She looked up at her leader. This... wasn't a friendship. Not an ideal one, at least.

"That'll teach you not to laugh so loud."

"What's wrong with you?!" Duke yelled, getting up and running into a bathroom. She sighed as she stared into the mirror. This wasn't the same girl she was before she met Heather Chandler, this wasn't that girl with a happy smile and a large collection of books she'd bring to school. This was someone else completely. 

"You know, she likes you..." 

Duke snapped her head around. Heather McNamara stood there, smiling slightly at Duke.

"She WHAT?!"

"She cares about you. She... she's just going through a tough time."

"She shouldn't slap me to get over a tough time."

"I agree, but... look at her side of it."

Look at her side of it. She didn't want to, because she didn't think she ever could.


	2. Our Way is Not Our Way

Chandler facepalmed in her math class, reflecting on the incident earlier. _You're too hard on her, Heather._ It's the internalised homophobia. Heather Duke was never really on anyone's mind. Maybe the occasional nerd that couldn't get a date. _So why is she always on my mind?_

Maybe that's exactly what's wrong with Heather Chandler. People _love_ her, but only certain people _know_ her.

Chandler looked over at Veronica, who was writing in her diary. Chandler hoped it wasn't about Duke. an She sighed. Heather Duke was beautiful, and Chandler was hard on her because she couldn't handle her own feelings. No one in their right mind, has ever even given her thought. Usually they think about Chandler. She _is_ the almighty, after all. Or Veronica. Veronica _is_ a total hottie, you have to give her credit. And sometimes, Heather McNamara comes to mind. 

But never Heather Duke. She's a sad little poser. She doesn't deserve a single thing she has.

Is what she says about herself. 

" _Heeeeeyyyyyyyy,_ Heather," Kurt said from behind Chandler. Oh, goddamnit. Can't he leave her alone for one goddamn minute to think _super platonic_ things about her green friend?

"What do you want, Kurt?"

"Did you forget about my party tonight?" _Today's FRIDAY?_

"No?" Chandler hesitated. She forgot today was Friday. That's just great. "Yeah, I'm stoked."

"Well, I don't want you to bring Heather Duke."

"Why's that?"

"I heard she's a lesbian."

"Oh? Where'd you hear that from?"

"Heather McNamara told me," Kurt laughed a bit. "I can't have a lesbian at my party. That'll drive all the chicks out!"

"Well, then, I guess I'm not going!" Chandler yelled, but immediately clasped her hands over her mouth. Never had she defended Duke, or admitted she was a lesbian out loud. This was a strange day for Heather Chandler.

-

"You told _Kurt fucking Kelly_?!" Chandler yelled, McNamara cowering against the wall.

"I didn't mean to! It slipped out!" 

"Things like that don't just _slip out_!" Chandler was being very hypocritical, considering her coming out to Kurt fucking Kelly was just that. "I can't believe it."

"Don't hurt me..."

"What— Why would I hurt you? No, this is about Heather. I can't believe she'd tell you and not me. Are there any other lesbians in the Heathers I need to be aware of?"

"Actually, um..."

"Let me guess. You're a lesbian too? You're dating Heather? Is that how you know?"

"God, no! Well... you got one thing right. I am a lesbian. But... there's more you need to know about..."

"Hm?"

"I'm not... I don't have a..."

"Are you trans?"

McNamara breathed in and out slowly, "Yes."

Chandler didn't expect that. She never could've guessed. She stared at McNamara, but not rudely. More in shock.

"Thank you for telling me."

"Thank you for not killing me..." 

"Is that it?"

"Veronica's bi."

"Sawyer's bi..."


End file.
